All My Loves
by xomegan95
Summary: Broklyn and her son are new to La Push. What happens when she meets a couple of guys on the beach? How will her son react to it? Will Brooklyn have to choose between her happiness and her son's happiness? Rated T for language, sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1: Loves of My Life

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything, and everyone…except who I create, of course.**

**Chapter One: Loves of My Life**

Brooklyn's POV

I was new to La Push and I soon figured out that there was not much to do, besides go to the whirlpools, hike, or hang out on the beach. My mom, Maya, and I had moved here with my son, Chandler. No, I am not a slut…my ex- boyfriend and I just had a mis-hap, that's all. And when he said that he wanted nothing to do with Chandler, I asked my mom if we could move. So she decided on La Push, Washington, where her closest and oldest friend, Megan lived. We moved after Chandler turned two, so it would be slightly easier for us to move from Maryland to Washington.

But anyways, sorry, I am going into my life story when I should be telling you about what's going on right now…which is nothing, so I will go on.

Well, we moved here, at my request, just to get away from all of my judging friends, and my ex- boyfriend. And my mother, bless her heart, agreed. Chandler is now three years old, and the love of my life. He is my world; my mother helps with watching him while I am at work and school. His full name is Chandler Matthew Sawyer, and I love him to death. At first, I was shocked that I was pregnant, and was going to have an abortion, but I got to the doctor's office, and suddenly realized that the 'thing' inside of me, was a part of me, and I just couldn't kill it. My mom has been very supportive with Chandler and has offered many times to help my financially, but I am too bull- headed to accept her help, so I let her watch him for me- at least I save some money there.

Well, right now I am taking a walk with Chandler on First Beach, and that was when I saw them; these HUGE, handsome, and intimidating guys. That was when Chandler ran off towards them. I let him have a head start then I was chasing him.

"Chandler!" I yelled, and is all that I heard in response was him giggling. Then, I noticed that he was heading towards the guys down the beach, and I picked up the pace. I was a cross country runner, volleyball player, and a swimmer, so I wasn't winded or anything. "Chandler! Come back here right now little boy," I said as I was catching up to him.

"Chandler, come her kiddo," said one of the guys, and Chandler ran straight to him. I was bewildered, why would he do that, I have told him so many times not to do that. I ran up to the guy who was now holding Chandler and throwing him up in the air like he was his own son. Then, he stopped and looked at me. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was so vulnerable. It was like he could see straight into my soul; it was unnatural.

"Mommy, that's Seth. I like him, can we play some more?" I heard Chandler ask me.

"Uh, sure you can sweetheart," I told my three year old son.

"Hey, Chandler, why don't you go and ask Brady if he wants to play. Just tell him that Seth said to ask," Seth had told Chandler. He has the most amazing voice and his eyes…where do I begin? They were a deep chocolate brown, and I felt like I could look into them forever and be perfectly content; his russet skin, shaggy jet black hair, and his body. He was tall, about 6'6", while I was an average 5'7" and his muscles: lean, yet strong. He was suddenly all that mattered. Seth and Chandler were my world now.

"Uh, hi, I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater. Are you Chandler's mom?" I heard the angel's voice ask me.

"Oh, hi, my name is Brooklyn Sawyer, and yes. I am that little devil's mother." I answered, trying my best not to stutter.

"Well, you certainly don't seem old enough to have a three year old son." He told me, looking at me incredulously. And I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah, I know, you can blame his father for that." I said still smiling, then looking over at the guy, who I assumed to be Brady, playing with Chandler. "I better get over to Chandler, I don't want him to take up all of your guys' time," I told Seth.

"Oh, you guys are fine, we were just coming out to meet some friends for a bon fire," Seth replied.

"A bon fire? This early in the day?" I asked him intrigued.

"Yeah, we start early so we can tell 'ghost stories' when it gets darker out," he replied, as I gave him a questioning look. "Would you want to stay for the bon fire?"

_Was Seth Clearwater really asking me if I wanted to hang out with him? _

"I would love to, but I have Chandler with me."

"Uh…I don't think you will have to worry about Chandler," he said looking over my shoulder. As I looked over I saw him passed out on Brady's stomach, and so was Brady. While I didn't know how Chandler could be sleeping with Brady's loud snoring, but at least he is getting his nap.

"Awe, how long do you think they will be out?" I asked Seth, hoping it would be long enough to allow me to stay for a little while.

"Knowing Brady…they could be out for a while. I think he wore the poor guy out," Seth said with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess I could play until Brady wakes up, and then I can take Chandler home," I told Seth, hoping that would be okay.

"Okay! Cool, let me just call the guys. Oh, and just too fore warn you, you will be one of, like, seven girls," Seth told me, I guess to just prepare me.

"Ha! I'm used to hanging around a bunch of guys, no worries, Seth," I reassured him. And with that Seth went to go call his friends. I went over and lay next to Brady, and looked at my baby. Chandler looked like he was having a good dream; he was smiling in his sleep. That was always a good thing, meant I didn't have to worry about nightmares. Then, I heard Seth call my name, and I walked back over to where he was standing.

"You called?" I asked him, with a goofy grin on my face.

"Ha, yeah, the guys should be here in about ten minutes. Jake has to go and get his girlfriend; Sam, Emily, Collin, Embry, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Leah, and the Elders will be here shortly," he informed me.

"Okay, sounds cool to me. Chandler is out, and he looks as adorable as ever with Brady," I said smiling over at my son. And I watched as Seth took a look at him, and the smile that spread across his face was heart- stopping to me. I could physically feel my heart skip a beat, as I saw him smile from ear to ear.

"SETH!" I heard someone yell across the beach, and then I saw Seth jog over to him, then I heard someone say, "Ouch, what was that for!" and I couldn't help but laugh. Seth came jogging back over to where I was, standing by Brady and Chandler, grumbling something I couldn't quite make out.

"Who is the kid sleeping on top of Brady?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"That's my son," I replied to the mystery boy, who looked just like Brady, but a little less muscular.

"Oh, hi, I'm Collin; Brady's twin brother. That's your son? I wouldn't have guessed that he was, you don't look a day over eighteen," Collin said sizing me up, and I instinctively walked over to Seth.

"I am eighteen, thank you. And he is only three, and I rather not talk about it right now, if you don't mind," I said looking from Collin to Brady to Seth then to Chandler.

"No, it's cool. You just don't seem like the type of girl to get pregnant at what fifteen. Just saying, not to be offensive or anything," Collin said raising his hands.

"It's okay; just try not to be judgmental. Haha, I have had enough of that," I said laughing a little bit. And I saw Seth smile at me, and it only made me smile even more. That was when other people started to arrive at the beach, and Sam had said that we were going to move the bon fire to Third Beach, which I guess was where they usually have their bon fires. I went to go and get Chandler off of Brady, but Seth already had him in his arms.

"I can take him," I told him, and Seth just stared at me.

"No, I got him. It's really no problem," he said to me and I just looked at him, wondering if he was starting to get heavy yet. I knew that when Chandler was dead asleep he has like a brick. I just looked up at Seth and smiled at him. He looked like a natural carrying Chandler, and his arms didn't quiver at all.

Then we finally got to Third Beach…

**Please review, it will be greatly appreciated. I will reply to all questions at the beginning of the next chapter. THANKS! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: I Found Her

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the people that I create and the plot of course.**

**Chapter 2: I Found Her**

**Seth's POV**

Brady and I were walking down First Beach, just hanging out before the bon fire started on Third Beach. I was thinking about if I was a 'dead- end' like my sister Leah thought. Most of the guys in Sam's pack and most guys in Jake's pack have already imprinted and it got me thinking that maybe, just maybe, I would never imprint.

Brady sat down then, and I heard the faint sound of running feet on the pebbles. I turned around to see a little boy running towards me. He was the most adorable child I have ever seen, with his green eyes, wavy chocolate brown hair, and his cherubic face, I couldn't help but smile as I saw him running towards me.

"Chandler!" I heard someone yell, and then I saw Chandler look back and giggle. "Chandler! Come back here right now little boy," the voice said again.

"Chandler, come here kiddo," I said to him. He smiled and ran right into my arms. "What are you doing running away from your sister?" I asked him.

"Tat's my mommy, siwwy. Wha's your name?" He asked me.

"I am Seth," I told him with a grin.

"Seff, will you trow me up in da air? Pwetty pwease?" _How could I say not to that face?_

"Sure thing, kiddo." And with that I was tossing Chandler up in the air, with a grin on his face, and smile on mine whenever I would hear him laughing. Then, I heard the soft pat of someone running towards us, and I stopped throwing Chandler up in the air.

I looked at the girl standing in front of me, assuming it was Chandler's mother. She had the same green eyes as Chandler; expect her eyes had blue flakes around her pupils; lightly tanned skin, and same wavy, chocolate brown hair as Chandler.

"Mommy, tat's Seff. I wike him, can we pway some more?" I heard Chandler asking his mother.

"Uh, sure you can sweetheart," said the angle. Her voice was like music to my ears, soft and caring.

"Hey, Chandler, why don't you go and ask Brady if he wants to play. Just tell him that Seth said to ask," I told him as I heard him walk over to Brady.

"Bwady, Seff said to ask yew if yew would pway wiff me," I heard Chandler say, as I listened in with my wolf- ears.

"Uh, hi, I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater. Are you Chandler's mom?" I asked the angle standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi, my name is Brooklyn sawyer, and yes. I am that little devil's mother," Brooklyn answered. _Brooklyn_, what a unique name, but she is special, she is my imprint. Oh, my god! I finally imprinted, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well, you certainly don't seem old enough to have a three year old son," I told her.

"Yeah, I know, you can blame the father for that," she told me in a quiet voice. That really pissed me off that a guy couldn't be responsible for his own actions, and help with his child. My blood was boiling, but I thought about Brooklyn, and how I didn't want to hurt her by phasing.

"I better get over to Chandler, I don't want him to talk up all of your guys' time," Brooklyn told me and I looked over at Brady and Chandler.

"Oh, you guys are fine, we were just coming out to meet some friends for a bon fire," I told her with a smile on my face. _Maybe she would want to come with me, she could bring Chandler with her,_ I thought to myself.

"A bon fire? This early?" I heard Brooklyn ask me.

"Yeah, we start early so we can tell 'ghost stories' when it gets darker out," I told her, and she just looked at me funny. "Would you want to stay for the bon fire?" I asked on impulse.

"I would love to, but I have Chandler with me."

"Uh…I don't think you will have to worry about Chandler," I said looking over her shoulder, at her son sleeping on my best friend's stomach.

"Awe, how long do you think they will be out?" Brooklyn asked me, with a smile on her face.

"Knowing Brady…they could be out for a while. I think he wore the poor guy out," I said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess I could stay until Brady wakes and then take Chandler home."

"Okay! Cool, let me just call the guys. Oh, and just to forewarn you, you will be one of, like, seven girls," I told her hoping she wouldn't mind.

""Ha! I'm used to hanging around a bunch of guys, no worries Seth," she told me to my relief. And with that I went to call Jake and Sam.

I walked back over and called her over to me. She walked over to me with a smile on her face, "You called?" she asked me with a grin on her face.

"Ha, yeah, the guys should be here in about ten minutes. Jake has to go get his girlfriend; Sam, Emily, Collin, Embry, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kid, Paul, Rachel, Leah, and the elders will be here shortly," I told her with a smile on my face.

"Okay, sounds cool to me. Chandler is out, and he looks as adorable as ever with Brady," she said, smiling over at her son. They looked so peaceful together, and Chandler had a smile on his face, that made me smile. I looked back at Brooklyn and heard her heart skip a beat, which only made me smile even more knowing the effect I had on her.

"SETH!" I heard Collin yell while I was lost in Brooklyn's eyes. I ran over to him as I saw Chandler start to stir.

"Ouch, what was that for!" Collin yelled at me, and I simply pointed at his twin brother and Chandler asleep on the beach. And with that I jogged back over to where Brooklyn was standing, giving me a funny look.

"Who's the kid sleeping on Brady?" Collin asked, smiling down at his younger brother.

"That's my son," Brooklyn replied.

"Oh, hi, I'm Collin; Brady's twin brother. That's your son? I wouldn't have guessed that he was, you don't look a day over eighteen," Collin said checking Brooklyn out, as I glared at him in the process.

"I am eighteen, thank you. And he is only three, and I rather not talk about it right now, if you don't mind," Brooklyn said backing up towards me.

"No, it's cool. You just don't seem like the type of girl to get pregnant at what fifteen. Just saying, not to be offensive or anything," Collin said saving himself.

"It's okay; just try not to be judgmental. Haha, I have had enough of that," she said, and when she laughed it was like music to my ears. That was when everyone else got here, and I went to go and get Chandler, and wake up Brady. When Brooklyn walked over, I guess to get Chandler, I had told her that I got him, and we walked to Third Beach with her walking next to me. I would look over and see her smiling at me, or looking at Chandler.

when we got to Third Beach I walked over to a piece of driftwood Brooklyn sat down next to me. I sat Chandler's sleeping body on my lap and watched as Brooklyn just smiled at me.

"You're a natural," I heard her say to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, looking puzzled.

"With Chandler, you seem to know what you are doing with him, it's like you are his father. And I can tell that he really likes you."

"Oh…he seems like a great kid. I wish I had someone to take care of," I stated simply.

"You should take him for the weekend if you want to watch over someone so badly. not that I am complaining, he is my life, but it's nice to get out once in awhile…you know?"

"I will let you know when I can watch him, if it's okay with you, that it."

"But who would I hang out with?"

"I'm sure we can find someone for you to hang out with," I told her with a grin on my face.

"So how old are you anyways, Seth Clearwater?" She asked me, while sizing me up.

"I am eighteen and graduating this year from La Push High School, how about you Brooklyn Sawyer?"

"Eighteen, graduating this year, mother, and employee at the grocery store in Forks," she said looking down when she said "mother".

"If you don't mind…ummm…what happened?"

"My boyfriend and I had a mis- happening, Chandler wasn't planned, but I couldn't kill him…I tried, but I couldn't live with the guilt. And not I am the proud mother of a very adorable, smart, and outgoing three year- old."

"He looks just like you," I stated simply.

"His eyes remind me of his father though," she looked down when she said it.

"Why isn't he helping you?"

"He was too worried about his reputation, so when he found out…he dumped me like last weeks pair of Hollister pants."

"What an asshole."

"It's okay. My mom has been supportive, and has been babysitting for free so I can go to work and school. I guess I am just going to skip college…can't afford it."

"I think I can pull a few strings and get you a job at the local café, and you could still have time to go to college…while I watch Chandler." she smiled when I said that and I could only smile back at her.

"Why are you being so nice to someone you just met two hours ago?"

"Because you seem like you could use a friend, and all of my friends will gladly be your friends, and because of him," I said looking down at Chandler who was starting to wake up. Chandler woke up in my arms, smiled at me and gave me a hug. Then, looked around for Brooklyn.

"Momma, can Seff be my new daddy?" Chandler asked. My eyes got real wide, and I couldn't help but smile at what Chandler had said.

"How about Seth comes over and plays with you this weekend, so Grandma can go out. And we will see from there. That sound okay?" Brooklyn asked her son.

"Otay."

"Seth, would you like you come over and hang out with Chandler and me?" Brooklyn asked me sweetly.

"Sure, as long as I get to take you guys home after the bon fire."

"Deal."

"What's a bon fire?" Chandler asked me.

"You will get to watch pretty colors go up in the air, and listen to stories," I told him simply.

"Yay! Fun! Where Bwady?"

I chuckled and called Brady over to come and get Chandler. When Chandler was in Brady's arms and reassured Brooklyn that he would be okay with him, he walked off to go get him something to eat.

"So…do you want to play the question game?" I asked her while we fell into an awkward silence.

"Sure, sure."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"I would have to say brown."

"Brown? Why?"

"Brown has many meaning to it. It could be warm, calm, upset, or even cute."

"Okay, next question. Why did you move to La Push?"

"To get away from all of the people judging me, just because I have a three year- old son; my friends didn't even stay by my side…I was all alone."

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered an apology to her. "Next question…Why did you name your son 'Chandler'?"

"I have always thought that name was different, and it suits him perfectly."

"Okay…would you like to go out with me?"

She had to think about what I said and I sat there waiting for her reply and just simply nodded her head 'yes' and I was the happiest man on the face of the earth. I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead looking at her to make sure that was okay, and she smiled at me, and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

We sat there until Emily said that the food was ready and I went to go get some food for the two of us. When I got back I saw Chandler running over to me with a hot dog in his hand and he held onto my pants so he wouldn't lose me.

"Look who finally decided to come back," I said to Brooklyn. She smiled at her son and lifted him onto her lap to help him with his hot dog. I saw as she stared at me while I was finishing off my tenth hot dog and just smiled at her. Chandler was laughing at me and I started tickling him. I looked over at Brooklyn and she was smiling at us. I went to give her a hug, and while I was hugging her I just heard: "Mommy gots a boyfwend!"

We looked over at Chandler, who was laughing and pointing at us, and I picked him up and gave him a kiss on his head, and he smiled. I gave him a hug and Chandler wouldn't let go, so I just held him.

"I love yew daddy," I heard Chandler say into my neck.

"What did you say to Seth Chandler?" Brooklyn asked.

"I love yew daddy," Chandler repeated. And I watched as Brooklyn's eyes got real big and she smiled. I would have thought that she would be worried, like I was, but her smile told me that she was okay with it.

As Billy was calling our attention so he could start the stories Chandler just held onto me and looked at his mother. As Billy started telling the stories Chandler started to fall asleep, once again, and Brooklyn was leaning on my shoulder. As I watch for her reactions to the stories, all I could see were smiles. When Billy was done telling the stories I asked Brooklyn if she liked them and she just smiled at me.

With Chandler still in my arms I lead Brooklyn to my car. I had finally saved up enough money to buy myself my dream car, a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. As we were walking back I felt someone snaking their fingers through mine and I looked over to see Brooklyn smiling at me. I smiled back, the only thing I could think to do.

"I really liked the stories…and…" She stopped and looked down, which made me stop walking.

**Pleas R&R and I am going to try my best to write some more before I go on vacation with my best friend. (:**


	3. Chapter 3: I Know What You Are

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Three:

Brooklyn's POV

"And?" Seth asked waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"And…I know what you are," I stated simply and he just looked at her in shock.

"How?"

"My dad was from Quileute descent and I know about the legends. I know that you are a wolf and so is everyone else. I saw him phase for the last time…because he was dying and wanted me to be prepared, just in case I phased." I watched for Seth's reaction to what I was telling him and what surprised me the most was the huge grin on his face. "What's that smile for?" I asked him a little confused.

"Because that means I won't scare you," he said happily. "Do you know about imprinting?" He asked me suddenly.

"Yes, and I am guessing that you brought up imprinting, because you imprinted on me." I said, and smiled at him, knowing that I was with the person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. He smiled back at me and nodded his head 'yes' and I kissed him. When I kissed him fireworks went off in my head and he deepened the kiss, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled against his lips. When we separated for air, I looked down at Chandler and smiled at him. Then, I looked back at Seth and saw him looking at Chandler like he was his own son. I smiled at him and tugged on his had so he would keep on walking.

When we got to his car I took Chandler from him so he could drive and directed him to my house. When I went to go and take Chandler inside Seth pulled me back and kissed me once again. I smiled at him, and tossed him my cell phone so he could put his number in it. When he handed my phone back to me I kissed him again and got the pleasure of watching him smile with joy. I walked back to my house and opened the door only to be ambushed by my mother.

"Where have you two been?" She asked frantically.

"Um, at a bon fire with some newly acquired friends…and possibly…maybe…my imprinter." I told her with a smile on my face. She looked at me and smiled as she registered what I had just said.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God! You found your soul mate!" She squealed and I smiled at her mother. I saw her mother's happy face and watched as she squealed and clapped in joy knowing that her daughter didn't have to worry about finding the right guy for bother her and Chandler.

Maya was my father's imprint, but he didn't want her to have the burden of explaining the Quileute legends to her, if I phased also. But, to both mine and my mother's, relief I didn't phase or have to go though hiding a part of me from my friends or Chandler's father.

After I put Chandler in his "big boy" bed, I went to go and change into my pajamas as well. Then, went to her backyard and sat by the tree line.

"I know you are there Seth," I said into the trees. I knew full well the effect imprinting had on the wolves. I knew how hard it was to stay away from the imprinted. Then, I saw a sandy wolf appear right in front of her. I looked into its eyes and knew it was Seth. I went up to him and scratched behind his right ear, and he pressed his head into my hand, and felt him 'purr'. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, while inhaling his intoxicating scent. It was woodsy, but had a hint of the Dark Temptation Axe mixed with it. Then, Seth licked my face from chin to hairline, and I jumped back.

"Seth! That was gross!" I yelled at the massive wolf. And I watched as he barked a laugh. I smiled at him and just sat down where I was. Then I felt something hot against my skin and saw that Seth was sitting next to me. I leaned into him, and he put his head on top of mine. As I was looking into his big wolf eyes, I knew it was him. Those same chocolate brown eyes, which I felt could see into my soul and figure out my deepest secret. It was Seth and I knew it.

"I should go so Chandler doesn't worry about me if he wakes up," I told him and in return I got a whimper. "I really need to go," I said again and he hit his paw on the ground as a way to tell me to stay where I was. So, I stood and waited for him to come back from the cover of the trees in his human form. And when he did, that biggest smile I could have ever imagined spread across my face. I looked at him and just hugged him as I was smiling.

"You are not going anywhere without me," he told me with a kiss on my head. I just shook my head in response. As we walking into the house I had to make sure that my mother was already asleep or at least in her room. As I made sure that the coast was clear I lead Seth up into my room. I opened Chandler's door, just to make sure he was still asleep and Seth walked in to kiss him on the forehead, while whispering "Good night, Chandler," to him.

I stood there and just smiled at him. He would be a perfect father for Chandler, even though Chandler wasn't his reasonability. Seth walked back over to me, kissed me on the top of my head, and then lifted me and took me to my room. He lay me down on my bed and w\started to lie down on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked him sleepily.

"I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you Brooky," he said, making up a new nickname for me. But the thing was that I wanted him to sleep with me…not in the sexual way, but to actually, like, fall asleep with me. So, I crawled out of my bed and lay down on the floor with him. I felt hot, strong arms wrap around me and I snuggled closer to his chest and listened to his heartbeat as my lullaby.

When I woke up I saw that Seth was soundly asleep. I just lay there and stared at him. He looked so peaceful, like a child, when he was asleep: like he had no worries. I stared at him, looking at this angle that is my imprinter, lover, and best friend. _This is the man I am meant to be with_, I told myself. I saw as Seth started to stir in his sleep, but them a smile came to his face and I couldn't help but stroke his hair, like I did for Chandler when he smiled in his sleep. I just looked at the love of my life, and decided it was time to wake up, so Chandler wouldn't get worried.

I kissed Seth to see if that would work, but to my dismay he only smiled even more. So, I had to result to kissing eyes, nose, cheeks, and then his lips, to see if that would work. And it did.

"If I get to wake up to _that_ every morning, I will be one of the luckiest men on planet Earth," he told me before kissing me again. I deepened the kiss, then pulled away to see a sad Seth looking at me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," I told him popping the "p". "Chandler will be waking up soon, and you are supposed to come over this weekend, remember?"

"Yeahhhh, I know that. I will give you two hours to shower, or do whatever. Then, I will be back over," Seth told me while giving me one last kiss and then walked over to my window and I saw him disappear into the woods. I walked over to Chandler's room to see him just waking up. He looked at me, and then smiled as I went to pick him up.

"Momma, where is Seff?" Asked my other angle.

"Seth is at home. He will be over in a little while, okay?"

"Otay, can he be my new daddy?"

"You know what…ask Seth that question sweetheart," I told him, hoping that Seth would know what to say to him…

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update.! I have been so busy babysitting, volunteering, and going on vacations, that I cokpletely forgot about this whole thing. I hope you guys can forgive me.! ~Love xomegan95**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note Sooo sorry

Authors's Note:

Ohmigawd.! You guys I am soo sorry. I have writers block and on top of that I have school.

Well, since I have no idea where this story is going, feel free to leave a comment with what you would like to see happen in the story…because I am all out of ideas. I have reports, projects, sculptures, etc, ect to do. So, once again, I am so sorry for not updating.! ]=


End file.
